Underworld
The Underworld is an universe that's separated from the rest of the other ones. The only living beings there are either Theos/Theas or Primordials. It is very vast and is divided into separate territories. This universe is abundant in Necronum, a powerful energy capable of keeping the dead alive. It is said that the Necronomicon is hidden deep within its territories, though this has not been proven yet as most who enter stays. History TBA Gateways Gateways are places that you can enter the Underworld without dying. *Ploutonion at Hierapolis *Ming Shan *Masaya Volcano *The Seven Gates Of Hell in the woods near Trout Run Road *Lacus Curtius *St. Patrick's Purgatory *Mount Hekla *Acheron *Lake Avernus *Cape Matapan *The Mayan Cenotes *Mount Osore *Houska Castle *Lerna Lake *Cape Tenaron *River Cocytus *River Lethe *River Phlegethon *River Styx *Mount Etna *Hellmouth (it is also a Guardian as it is an actual mouth that will eat people) Territories *Tartarus *Fields of Punishment *Fields of Asphodel *Elysium *Isles of the Blessed *Soul Realm *Diyu *Hell Tartarus The place of punishment of the worst of the worst, Tartarus is a territory no soul wants to go to, as it is completely without sunlight and the souls there have to suffer a punishment for eternity. Fields of Punishment Another place for punishment, the Fields of Punishment have less severe punishments then Tartarus, though the souls who end up there still have to suffer for eternity. Fields of Asphodel A territory where souls who did nothing go to, as in didn't commit any sins or did anything distinguishing. Elysium Elysium is like the VIP Lounge of the souls, it is where souls who have achieved greatness within their life can go. Souls here can choose to be reincarnated or to stay here. Isles of the Blessed The VIP Lounge of the VIP Lounge, the Isles of the Blessed is where souls can go after being reborn 3 times and going to Elysium 3 times. Soul Realm A territory where souls have no where to go as they spent their life energy on someone else's. The souls that live here are free to go to the Positive-Matter Universe (our universe), but they cannot be seen. Diyu The Chinese Hell, it is used to punish sinners who were not punished when they were alive, except that now, it is more painful and is for eternity. *Mountain of Knives *Cauldron Torture *Dismemberment *Grinding Torture *Burning *Paolao Torture *Boiling Liquid Torture *Removal of body parts or organs *Ice World *Scales and Hooks Torture *Pool of Blood *Animal Torture *Avīci Hell A place where you literally burn for all of eternity. Each day, you lose your memories so that your brain no longer remembers the pain of being burned all day. So that it will always be as painful. Guardians Guardians are beings who guard the Underworld from any foolish being that dares to attack it, they also prevent living beings or souls from going in or out. List of Guardians *Gozu (Ox-head) *Mezu (Horse-face) *Cerberus *Furies/Erinyes **Aeschylus **Euripides **Sophocles *Charon *Hellmouth *TBA Category:Clee26 Category:Free-To-Use